


Under a blanket of stars

by dharmagirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmagirl/pseuds/dharmagirl
Summary: Even though Beca hates camping, she humours Aubrey and it turns out, camping isn't so bad after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small Mitchsen fic I wrote when I was too tired to do my schoolwork. Hope you enjoy! Leave me a comment here or on Tumblr if you have any prompts to keep me busy in the future! 
> 
> Tumblr: stxrybrookesq 
> 
> :)

Aubrey shouldered the enormous backpack and waited for her girlfriend to get out of the car. Beca was taking an extraordinarily long time to get her sunglasses, and the blonde suspected that it was because they were going camping; Beca loathed camping. 

“Becs, come on, please. We have to get going or we will miss the sunset!” Aubrey begged, knocking on the window. 

“Give me a minute! I have to say goodbye to the car, this may be the last piece of modern technology I'll see all weekend.” She grabbed her sunnies from the backseat and begrudgingly got out. 

“Oh don't be so melodramatic.” Aubrey took her hand and they began to ascend the winding path up the side of the mountain to the campsite. 

“If there's a path, why can't we just drive?” Beca grumbled. 

“Because that's half the fun! Stop whining.” 

As time wore on, it got more difficult for her to carry the backpack up the steep incline. Beca offered to carry it, but realistically that wouldn't have been a good idea. She would have been crushed under the weight of the tent, sleeping bags and biscuits which the bag was comprised of. 

“Thanks babe, but it's only a little while left.” 

And that was true. In ten minutes, they had arrived at the idyllic campsite, which was a level field underneath a few enormous pine trees. It overlooked the valley and a distant glittering city. 

“It's so beautiful, isn't it Becs?” Aubrey said breathlessly. She offloaded the pack in an empty space next to a dormant campfire. 

“It's amazing, I have to admit.” Beca took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of pine needles and fresh earth. Maybe camping wasn’t going to be so bad. 

 

Later that night, after they had watched the sun set whilst wrapped in a thick blanket, the women sat on a huge log, poking the fire to get it started again. 

“Don't get too close to the fire, Aubrey, please. I don't want you to get burned.” 

Aubrey gave a small smile at Beca's protectiveness. One part of her always knew that her girlfriend hated camping because it could be unsafe, which was her usual behaviour anyway. 

“Well if you want s’mores and tea, the fires gonna have to be bigger than this.” Aubrey reached behind the log to grab some sticks and threw them onto their puny fire. 

After throwing more dried leaves and matches on, the fire actually began to spark up and soon they had roaring flames to cook their marshmallows on. 

“The first person to ever taste a toasted marshmallow was a lucky human.” Beca expertly twisted her marshmallow to cook it fully. She then plucked it off the stick and sandwiched it between two chocolate covered graham crackers. She was about to stuff it in her face when she saw that Aubrey’s marshmallow had slid off the stick to burn in the fire. 

“Here,” she mumbled, handing over the sandwich and kissing Aubrey's cheek. 

“Aw, Beca that's so sweet.” The blonde smiled, and Beca stroked her cheek affectionately. 

Suddenly the romantic moment was shattered by quiet explosion sounds. They looked around, and their eyes fell upon a fireworks show that was happening in the valley. Colours burst and flitted before their eyes, reds and blues and bright yellow sparkles which rivalled the stars they sat under. 

Aubrey gasped. She adored fireworks. Her face was lit up by the flames and another smile quickly bloomed on her lips. 

“Thankyou for camping with me Beca. I love you.” Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's small form, and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you more, Bree. More than words can say. And definitely more than camping.”

The pair laughed, and waited for the show to finish before pouring their tea into a thermos and putting out the fire. Beca quickly raced to the tent, swatting midges away and snuggling down into the double sized sleeping bag she'd ordered off Amazon, along with the thick blow up mattress. If she was camping, it was going to be in style. 

“Are there any spiders?” A quiet voice sounded outside the tent. Beca took a quick look around the space with the torch, and leant forwards to unzip the door. 

“It's all clear. Come cuddle with me!” 

So Aubrey scuttled in, landing with a sigh on her girlfriend. 

“I swear to God, Beca, if there's a spider in here I'm going to run all the way back down the mountain and sleep in the car.” 

“Oh hush, you! There's spiders everywhere outside, what's the difference?”

“They can get me in here, that's what scares me…” Beca laughed heartily at the haunted expression on her face, and pulled her in for a deep meaningful kiss. 

“I'll protect you.” She whispered quietly. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around Aubrey's waist and they drifted off slowly; the only sounds they could hear were each other's breathing, and millions of restless crickets chirping under a blanket of stars.


End file.
